Forever Red Special 2
by Robyhughes91
Summary: This one's a rather large one, but it's a story I wrote to celebrate 25 years of Power Rangers history and features my own original team of rangers. Please enjoy


**Forever Red Special II**

**By**

**Robert F. Hughes**

Jason Hughes – Red (Neo) Legend Force Ranger. After stumbling upon Rocket Bluff, while running away from home on his motorcycle, he joined his new found friends in a fight to protect the city from the Demonite threat, and slowly came out of his shell to become a true leader for the team. After temporialy losing his powers, thanks to the Demonite's influence, Jason found new powers and a new zord in the Alpha Flame Dragon.

Brittney Treadaway – Pink (Neo) Legend Force Ranger. This Caucasian young women with black hair, is friendly native to Rocket Bluff and a long time friend of the other rangers, she met Jason as he was filling his motorcycle up at a nearby gas station. When her home was threatened by evil, she quickly jumped at the chance to fight back and took up the mantle, as well as the powers, of the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. She pilots the Delta Wildcat Zord

Harry Lowry – Black (Neo) Legend Force Ranger. A coffee loving soccer player, who will do anything for his friends. The twenty two year old Hispanic young man didn't even hesitate when he saw monsters attacking innocent civilians at the local park and soon joined his friends in the fight against evil, acquiring the powers of the Black RPM Wolf Ranger. He pilots the Beta Wolf Zord.

Kim Schmeltzer – Yellow (Neo) Legend Force Ranger. A book smart Caucasian socialite with red hair, enjoys singing her heart out as much as she does being with her best friends. The Demonites picked the wrong town to invade where she's concer. Her lighting fast thinking and fighting skills earned her the privilege to wield the Yellow Mystic Garuda Ranger powers. She pilots the Sigma Garuda Zord.

Mitch Rivas – Blue (Neo) Legend Force Ranger. A young Hispanic kid at heart, this twenty one year old loves anything cool and collectable. The most knowlegable of the team, in the department of the Power Rangers and their history, he's able to look back and find help in the archives of the Power Ranger history. The Blue Dino Thunder Powers were his to grab as he sought to fight back against the lurking shadows. He pilots the Gamma Tricera Zord.

Baylee Tisdale – Green Milatary Force Ranger. A former enemy of the Power Rangers, she led her team on a mission to put an end to the rangers vigilante ways. But after seeing the Legend Rangers protect them from a Demonites attack, she steeled herself and readied herself to fight their true enemies. The Green Lightspeed Ranger powers became her's to use to put an end to the fight once and for all. She pilots the Lightspeed Jet Zord.

Daniel (Dan) Hinton – Platinum Milatary Force Ranger. Baylee's right hand man, the biggest and strongest of the rangers standing at almost seven feet tall, who's heart is bigger then he his. While to some he looks intimadting, he is actually quite kind hearted. He was the first to voice his negativity towards fighting the Power Rangers; he quickly learned that there were bigger enemies to fight. The Mercuery Overdrive Ranger powers showed him the true potiental that he had locked away. He pilots the Overdrive Fireboat Zord.

Tim Huckaby – Orange Milatary Force Ranger. The brains behind the Milatary rangers, he was able to predict how the battles against the Power Rangers would turn out, till his logic failed him in their final encounter. Seeing a new purpose, he found it in fighting alongside the Legend Rangers using the Orange Jungle Fury Ranger powers against the wannabe invaders. He pilots the Rhino Train Zord.

Haylee Treadaway – Amber Military Force Ranger. She once believed in everything the military had installed in her, following their rules to the letter, but after her most recent defeat to the Legend Force Ranger, she wondered where her path lay, especially when she relished that her cousin was amongst them. She found it in fighting the Demonites using the powers of the Amber S.P.D. Ranger. She pilots the S.P.D. Swat Zord.

Kyle Lilley – Navy Blue Military Force Ranger. The silent one of the Military Rangers, yet probably is the best fighter amongst them. For the most part he followed orders to the letter, but when the rest of the team switched sides to fight alongside the Legend Rangers, he joined them too using the powers of the Navy Turbo Ranger powers. He pilots the Turbo Police Zord.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Power Ranger generations or their characters. This is simply a sequel to one of my favorite Power Ranger episodes of all time using all the currently known Red Rangers as well as my own Power Ranger squad. Each member of Legend Force is based off a friend of mine; names have been changed to protect the identity of the individual. This is a work of fiction, no people, animals, or monsters were hurt in the making of this story. Enjoy.

_Demonites. An alien race that had once been trapped for over millennia has found its way to a peaceful Earth. Lord Luctor and his seven generals readied to take over the tiny planet once and for all, but five brave young adults stand in their way. Using the power and zords of past Legendary Rangers, they are Power Rangers Legend Force._

Deep in the heart of space, a glowing red planet trembled as its biggest volcano, piercing the black clouded sky, shook and rumbled. The volcano stood amongst thousands of other's on this tiny planet, each one responding to the trembling of the master volcano, as this was a birth place. The birth place of a once defeated enemy, but was now being reborn. The black skies grew red as the giant volcano erupted, a human sized black sphere rose out from the cone. The sphere began to open, forming arms and legs as red veins seemed to pulse with life. Red eyes slowly opened as appendages akin to gills sprouted from the side of its humanoid head.

"I am reborn!" Dark Specter roared as his fingers curled into a fist and he chuckled minacially into the red sky!

Thousands of light years away, Jason Trueheart Hughes awoke from his bed panting and holding his head at the nightmare he had just seen. The monster he had just seen truly terrified him to the core. Not even Wraith gave him that kind of chill. He looked over at the alarm clock on his night stand and sighed. It was five A.M., he figured he might as well get up and get ready for work.

His room in the command center was quite spacious, almost like a little apartment in itself. He had moved into the command center with most of the other rangers and was quite surprised by how he didn't even feel like he was in a metal room. The tan carpet felt soft underneath his bare feet.

He stood up, stretching his six foot tall body, and ran his light tanned hand through his dark brown, almost black hair before walking towards the bathroom in his red sleep pants, his grey Manx cat Andy hot on his trail. Jason looked into the mirror, only seeing his blue green eyes looking back at him. His white t-shirt seemed a bit too small as it clung to his fit body, which got good exercise everyday or so from the threat of the Demonites. He smiled as he walked towards the shower and turned it on.

"Lord Luctor! Lord Luctor!" Envy ran in panting, his raven feathers falling off behind him as he ran into the half mechanical throne room. He quickly fell at the Demonite lord's feet, before raising his head. "My Lord, he, he's back. The true master is back!"

The Demonite general who resembled a raven had never been this terrified before in his life. His humanoid body trembled with fear, causing more of his black feathers to fall off his rather small wings on his back to fall off. His bird eyes looked at the Demonite Lord before scanning the room to see who else accompanied him. Amongest the hordes of smaller Demonites with their black bodies and red eyes, the Battas as they had been called for as long as Envy could remember, stood (or should he say sat) Lust, her human features hiding her true features from the others. Wraith stood at Luctor's right side, glaring at the other general kneeling before Luctor, smirking a little remembering when he was as lowly as Envy, but rising to power after destroying the tratiourus Greed. Negarex, the newest general to join their ranks was busy growling and pushing Battas away so he could get a better view of the room and of what was happening.

"Stop your babbling, fool. Who's back? What master?" The semi-human Lust growled as she looked down on the other Demonite general, still feeling the stink from her recent loss to the Power Rangers. She shifted to her true form, revealing a black peacock mask covering her eyes, but revealed her grey skin with black lipstick. Her black hair hung down the back of the metallic chair that the Battas had installed, to go with the rest of the castle. Her black and purple dress clung to her womanly features before flowing out to form feathers at her feet to match her black peacock tail feathers, hidden by the chair.

"I am back, you fool." Dark Specter growled as he stepped into the throne room, leaving burning holes in the floor as he walked towards the Demonites. Two Battas followed behind the risen lord of evil, trying to put out the fires and seal the holes, one dressed in a hard hat and tool belt and the other dressed in a firefighter's hat with a metal bucket of water.

"Dark Specter!" Lust gasped in terror. She had heard the legends and tales but had never expected to see it for herself. She was almost beside herself with fear.

"You are smaller then I remember, Dark Specter." Luctor, his pointy teeth barely moving, growled from a top of his throne. "And from what I heard, you had been destroyed a long, long time ago,"

The Lord of the Demonites was not one to back down so easily. His tan and scaly skin, looking almost human, was in need of lotion. His green eyes scanned the former monarch of evil, making the grey horns poking out the top of his head seem to move. His taloned hand clinced his grey staff that formed a letter L on top encircled by a loop and a red jewel, ready for a fight. His scaly chest with scars and cracks heaved with every breath, his demeanor as cool as ever. His lower half, still a wisp of his former glory, needing more Dark Materia to reform his complete body, swayed with the stale air moving through the room.

"It is true, I was. But I have been reborn. After that tratorius Darkonda destroyed my body, my soul sought revenge. It traveled the galaxy till it found a place to repair and remake my body. I might be smaller then I once was, but that does not diminish my power." The former monarch growled as he closed his fingers into a fist.

"I doubt that. It has been many years, and countless forces have tried to take over not only this world, but countless others and they have all failed." Negarex commented as he walked into the room. "We've barely been able to contend with the current Power Rangers."

The newest addition to the Demonite horde, Negarex was a copy of the Red Legend Force Ranger when he had been corrupted by Dark Materia, due to Greed's influence. The black helmeted face turned towards the lava like monster before him, hiding his distaste underneath. The green eyes on his helmet glowed as the purple fangs surrounding the black visor looked to come to life and bite the intruder. He crossed his black diamond, purple gloves across his black chest, traced in gold outlines. His grey rapier hung from his purple belt, ready to be drawn should the guest make an unexpected move. His black diamond, purple boots barely made a sound on the grey rock floor as he walked forward.

"Enough, Negarex! You will show Dark Specter the same respect you show Lord Luctor." Wraith growled as he looked at the poorley recreated Demonite from Luctor's left side.

Wraith was the strangest of the Demonite's in the room. He was clad in armor from head to toe, a strange mix mash of pieces from warrior's of all walks of life. His black metal knight helmet with its pointy beak trembled, as if the warrior was hiding his feelings behind it. The dark blue samaurai helmet, with its black cresent moon decoration pointed up to the sky, shook as he moved his head from one side to the other, looking at Dark Specter then to Luctor. His gloved hands with their armor padding rested on his twin blades, one a black as night katana, the other a grey knight's sword.

"Bah." The clone sighed as he walked out of the room growling.

"These new rangers will not pose a problem. Especially once they come to my way of thinking." Dark Specter chuckled as he pulled out a brown cloth bag.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Luctor challenged the fallen monarch as he stood up from his throne.

"Because of these," The former monarch declared, holding up five masks with black eyes. The red, black, blue, yellow, and pink mask hung in the air, remarkably intact for their age. "These are the masks of the former Psycho Rangers. I have repurposed them and can now use them to take control of these rangers. Once they fall under our spell, nothing can stand in our way." Dark Specter grinned a rather toothy grin revealing several pointed fangs.

"But did you know that there are more then five rangers? They teamed up with some military rangers and now there are ten rangers." Sloth yawned as he was leaning against a wall, hidden by the shadows.

The slowest of the Demonite generals, tended to let his underlings do the fighting for him. His tan fur hung down all over his body, even close to his black taloned fingers. His blue eyes partially hidden by more fur, but still allowed him to see the crowd in the room, before he yawned again. His chest heaved with the weight of the grey and tan armor pieces that covered his fur and went down to a red sash that went around his waist.

"No matter, they will still fall under my power. Once they are out of the way, I will reclaim my rightful place as the Grand Monarch of Evil!" Dark Specter roared with laughter as the throne room shook.

Jason shivered from the olive green armchair as he sat around a brown rectangular table at the coffee shop with the others of his team. Baylee noticed this out of the corner of her eye and looked over at the red ranger.

"What's up Jace?" The black haired green ranger said as she sat up straight on the olive green, three seated couch, setting the white tea cup down on the table that was in the middle of the group.

"I don't know, I just feel like something huge and evil is coming." The red ranger said as he looked around at the eight rangers that were assembled there. Harry was working so he couldn't join them till his break, but the team was content with that. The rest of them had already finished up work and school for the day.

"Do you think it's Negarex again?" Brittney said as she turned her attention to the team leader of the core five rangers.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right." Jason said as he stood up. "I'm going for a walk." The red ranger said as he set his paper coffee cup down. "I'll be back in time to pay for the coffee."

The team nodded as Jason walked away, his white long sleeve, button up shirt ruffling with his movement. His dark red t-shirt clearly seen underneath that covered his black belt and the hem of his dark grey jeans. His brown cowboy boots thundered in his own ears as he walked down the concrete side walk, hoping to clear his head.

A lot had happened to the twenty two year old, once he arrived in the sleepy city of Rockett Bluff. He gained the powers of the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger; he had made new friends and got a job as a mechanic. He started going to school at the local college along with Harry and Mitch, then he lost his powers after Greed had captured and poisoned him. He regained new powers after convinving the Legendary Dragon he was worthy to inherit the Alpha Flame crystal.

Jason received the powers just in time as the military, which had been trying to arrest the Power Rangers, had deployed their own team of Rangers bent on defeating the original team. After several battles the core rangers convinced the military rangers that they needed to work together to bring down the Demonite threat instead of against ether. That was how Jason had met Baylee, the green ranger and the leader of the military rangers.

At first, they had been at each other's throats, trying to establish who should lead all ten of the rangers against the monsters and Battas, red and black humonid beings that were as mindless as their masters. The two rangers finally settled it out after they had been handcuffed together and stranded in the middle of an African jungle, and developed not only their leadership skills but also unlocked new powers they could use in their fight against the Demonite threat.

Jason was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear his communicator watch going off. When he did hear it he looked down and ran into an alley to talk to the little robot that was shouting loudly.

"Hey Alpha, what's up?" The team leader said with a smile.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye! He's back, he's back, and he's here! You have to hurry, Jason. Dark Specter is attacking the bay area!" The little robot shouted rather fast, making Jason to have to slow it down in his mind.

"Calm down, Alpha. Who's Dark Specter, is he a Demonite?" The legend force ranger asked rather confused.

"Dark Specter was the Grand Monarch of Evil years ago. He and his forces launched a conquest on the galaxy and nearly succeded if it hadn't been for your predecessor the Red Space Ranger and my father Zordan." Jala stated rather calmly. "I don't know how he has been reborn, but from our readings, it is surely him. You must hurry. The other ranger's have already been sent, but they aren't responding to our hails."

"I'm on my way," Jason said as he pressed the teleport button on his communicator. He felt the familiar sensation of red energy wrapping around him and moving him through the air as he landed on the concrete docks of the bay area.

Upon arrival, the red ranger looked at his surroundings, noticing how silent it was. He ran for a bit, but still there were no dock workers or any other rangers in sight. He started to get really worried as he arrived in a giant plaza, surrounded by metal warehouses, and saw all nine of his friends standing in a row with their backs turned to him.

"Hey, guys! Where's Dark Specter?" Jason said as he ran towards his friends. When they didn't answer him, he reached out to grab Baylee's shoulder, covered by her black sleeveless vest, since she was the closest to him. What happanded next was something Jason didn't even see coming. Baylee grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, sending him flying into some wooden crates.

Groaning, Jason slowly stood up and looked over at his teammates and was caught by surprise as they walked towards him forming a circle around him as a humonid lava monster walked into view.

"If this is what the Red Ranger can do, then no wonder his team was so easy to capture and turn." Dark Specter chuckled as Negarex and Envy appeared as well. Jason got into a fighting stance and took stock of his situation.

All the other rangers had some kind of weird mask on their faces covering their eyes. The eye slots were as black as night while the rest of the mask matched their ranger color. The expressions on each of their faces were as serious as they were when normally fighting Demonites. Envy stood off to Jason's right, glaring him down, from behind Tim, Dan, and Kyle. Negarex was chuckling evilly from Jason's left, standing behind Mitch, Kim, and Harry. That led Jason to believe the monster standing in front of him had to be Dark Specter who was growling at the red ranger from behind Brittney, Baylee, and Haylee.

"Give it up, Red. It's twelve against one, you can't bet all of us." Negarex chuckled as he drew his rapier, ready to cut down the man who he had once been.

"Then let's even up those odds!" A familer voice, to Jason, shouted out followed by a battle cry that Jason knew all to well. A man with black spikey hair and a red button up over shirt jumped from a top a nearby metal warehouse and landed behind Dark Specter and his cohorts.

"Dad!" Jason shouted out caught by surpise as he held his arm across his stomach. Tommy Oliver stood in a fighting stance with a smile on his face as he looked at his son and the monsters standing in front of him. "Get out of here, pops. They're stronger then you think!"

"Come on, give your old man some credit. Take care of your friends, I'll handle the Demonites." The vetren ranger said rather cockily as he charged forward, Negarex and his comrades accepting the challenge.

Jason panted and threw a kick to his right at Kyle to try and push him away, but the Air Force Ranger caught it allowing Mitch to come in and punch Jason in the stomach sending him against the metal wall. Jason quickly got up and went for a double punch at Harry, but was blocked by the Black Ranger, and was easily thrown to the mercy of the Amber Army Ranger and the Yellow Legend Ranger. They easily threw him between each other, kicking and punching him respectively before Brittney and Baylee jumped in and delivered a double punch to his chest, causing him to stumble into the broad chested Dan.

"Now, now big guy, you don't want to do anything reckless." Jason stuttered as Dan easily picked Jason up by the shirt and waist before throwing the red ranger like a rag doll.

Tommy Oliver, having fought various monsters before, was having some trouble. He would aim a punch to Dark Specter's chest, but only burn his hand from the heat of the monster's body. Negarex and Envy would come in and try to attack him, causing the veteran ranger to duck and jump as he delivered his own counter attacks. A kick landed on Negarex, sending the clone backwards, as a punch got Envy in the beak, knocking him down. Dark Specter, seeing the opportunity, grabbed the former power ranger by his shirt and threw him towards Jason. The two collided and landed hard on the ground, the rangers got up panting and looking at their opponents.

"Think it's time for a tactical retreat." The Red Legend Force ranger stated helping the veteran to his feet as their enemies slowly closed in.

"I'm gonna have to agree. Let's get out of here." Tommy reluctantly agreed as he grabbed Jason's shoulder and they ran off and disappeared around the edge of the warehouse.

E: "So this is your command center? Very impressive. Last time I was here, you wouldn't even let me into your apartment." Tommy commented as they walked into the central hub of the command center.

After Greed had poisoned Jason with Dark Materia, a material used by the Demonites to grow and to become stronger, he gave the location of the Ranger's command center, causing Greed to launch a group of missiles at the Power Ranger museum. The team was able to stop three of the four missiles, but the last one still blasted the command center out of the sky causing it to crash land on Earth. The rangers had moved into some spare rooms that the space station had, and worked to repair the broken station. The station had landed on the side of a mountain and looked like a silver city poking out of the rocky points. The place had rooms upon rooms of bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, but also doubled as a museum and zord repair. Relics of past Power Rangers (weapons, outfits, zords, etc.) dotted various walls and rooms, and there were still many places the Power Rangers still had not been in.

"Well last time I wasn't in the best of places." Jason said with a smile as he guided his dad into the room where Alpha and Jala stood watch out the open floor to ceiling bay windows.

"Tommy! Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" Alpha 5 shouted as he shuffled over to his friend. "It's been so long!"

"Alpha! It's good to see you! I heard from Adam that you were helping him at his dojo." The vetren ranger said as he hugged the little robot with a smile.

"I was, till Jala asked for me to help her with the museum. I was so excited to see all the old weapons and armor. It nearly brought a tear to my eye." The automaton said as he acted to wipe a tear from the little red bar of an eye.

"And he has been such big help. I couldn't have gotten this place in such good condition with out him," Jala said rather tenderly as she walked towards the man who had been five rangers in his short life time. "It is an honor to meet you. You have served the Earth so faithfully. You are truly a great man."

Tommy put a fist to his open palm and bowed to Jala from the waist as he greeted her.

"It has been an honor, and my condolences on your father. He was like a father to me and the rest of the power rangers." The vetren ranger said as he looked up at the taller woman.

"Thank you, Tommy. But I fear it was in vain. Dark Specter has been revived and the Demonites have made it to Earth. It seems that my father's legacy will be a legacy of failer." Jala said rather half heateredly.

"It won't, Jala. We'll make sure of it." stated Jason, as he walked up and looked at his mentor with determination in his eyes.

"But first we'll need to defeat Dark Specter, and I'm afraid we can't do it alone." Tommy said with a sigh as he walked over to what he believed to be the main console. It sat in the center of the metal room, where the walls were aligned with several items and relics from the past power ranger generations.

"But who else is there left to call? And please don't tell me Mom was a ranger too." The younger man said as he followed his dad to the console. Jason had changed his last name before leaving his dad's house, having once held anger towards the man for deciding his fate. Now Jason was glad his dad had trained him and guided his life the way he had.

"Nah, she's too busy with the lounge, and she can't leave Trent alone to open up the second lounge. But she sends her love and Trent says hey." The former ranger answered as he leaned on the console. "Hey Alpha, is there a way I can pull up videos on this thing. I want to show Jason something."

"Sure thing, Tommy." Alpha responded as he walked over and helped the vetren ranger pull up a video.

The video showed ten men all standing in a line, one of them Tommy himself. Next thing Jason saw were all ten of them morphing into Red rangers. The red rangers then went to battle against robotic enemies on a rocky planet with darkness covering the sky above their heads.

"This was a battle I partook in a few years back when remenets of the Machina Empire tried to revive Serpentera, Lord Zedd's zord. It took all ten of us to defeat the survivors and the newest red ranger, Cole, the wild force ranger to permently destroy Serpentera." Tommy continued as the video played out the fights between the red rangers and the humanoid robots before ending with the red wild force ranger riding a flying motorcycle and destroying the giant dragon zord.

"So what does that have to do with the now?" Jason asked as he looked at his adopted step father.

"This." Tommy replied as he started pushing a couple of buttons and a small screen appeared. "Attention, all Red Rangers. An old foe has returned from beyond the grave and now threntens the end of the world. We need all those readily available to gather in Rocket Bluff, before it's too late. We will continue to send our coordinates as we move, but please hurry."

Tommy cut the transmission and stood up before turning and smiling at his adopted son and crossing his arms.

"Time to get the band back together." Tommy simple stated with a chuckle and walked towards his son guiding him towards the entrence of the command center.

"What are we doing here, Spectar? This island is deserted besides from us." Negarex grumbled as he leaned aginst the wall and watched as Battas scuttled about, one wearing a Native American headdress as its partner wore a policeman's cap and leaning over a lava pit.

"Patient, Negarex. Once your minions are done with the preperations, I will reveal all." The former monarch growled as he directed the henchmen in placing equipment along the wall and ordering the brainwashed power rangers to help as well. Negarex huffed and walked out of the cave room and looked around the island at the palm trees before looking up the side of the volcano.

"Are you sure these guys are going to show?" Jason grumbled as he leaned against the side of the rather large metal warehouse that he had brought his dad to.

"Oh I'm sure. Be patient." The former power ranger said as he looked over at the young man he had trained.

As they were talking the sounds of vehicles approached fast, and the vehicles themselves soon come into view. A black suburban with tinted windows lead a convoy of a yellow Jeep with red sirens on top, followed by a turn of the century red Mustang and four black motorcycles of various makes.

"Looks like the team's arrived." Tommy stated with a smile as he walked up to the vehcicles as they pulled to a stop. One by one men of vaious ages all stepped out of the vehicle, each wearing as varying outfits as their ages. The one in the lead had a red beret and black jumpsuit and looked to be a little younger than Tommy but still older then Jason himself.

"Good to see ya, Tommy. Is this the new recruit?" The man asked with a smile as he shook the former power ranger's hand.

"Yep, Jason, the Red Legend Force Ranger." The older man replied as he pulled Jason to the front, Jason grumbling at being put in the spot light.

"Do ya have to say it like that?" Jason growled as he looked at the former red ranger next to him.

"He sounds like a proud father talking about his son." A man in a black leather jacket said as he walked up to join the others, opening his jacket to reveal a red polo shirt underneath.

"Sounds like." The younger man at his side, their features revealing that they may be father and son, commented as he held a red helmet embodied with phoenixes. He then looked at the other people slowly gathering and smirked.

"So is this everybody?" Tommy said as he looked between all the people that had shown up.

"Andros said he's picking up Leo and Aurico on his way and will meet us there." The red beret man replied as he nodded towards Tommy and then looking forward as the rest of the entourage walked up.

"Jack said he'd be here as soon as he picked up Scott." Another man in a black jumpsuit with a black beret reported as he stood next to his comrade, making Jason think they were in some kind of military group since they were wearing black jumpsuits.

"Alright then, why don't we do a role call and introduce ourselves to the newest ranger." Tommy said with a smile as he released Jason's shoulder and held his arm out.

"I'll go first, name's TJ. Red Turbo ranger." An African American stated as he reached his hand out to shake Jason's hand. He wore a stained red t-shirt to go with his light blue and oil stained jeans, but Jason shook his hand without a second thought and smiled feeling the hands of a man who worked on cars for a living.

"I'm Carter. Red Lightspeed ranger." Said a man in a red jacket with brown hair hanging down in his face, as he walked forward. He shook the younger ranger's hand and backed up allowing the next two to walk forward.

"My name's Wes, Red Time Force ranger. This here is my partner in crime." The red beret man said as he grabbed the other man's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Name's Eric. Time Force Quantum ranger. Don't let my friend's over sized head get to ya." The other beret man commented as he elbowed Wes in the stomach before the next person stepped up.

"My name's Cole. The Red Wild Force ranger. Pleasure to meet you." The next man said, his hair hanging rather long over his red headband. His red vest embroidered with a lion emblem hung loosely from his shoulders.

"My name's Shane, and this here's Hunter. I'm the Red Ninja Storm ranger." A Hispanic gentleman said as he shook Jason's hand and before turning to his blonde headed counterpart.

"And I'm the Crimson Thunder Ranger. Glad to meet ya." Hunter said as he moved in next to shake the red legend ranger's hand.

"Hey hey, if it isn't Jay." Another blonde headed man shouted as he walked up. "It's good to see ya. I haven't seen ya in a while."

"It's good to see ya Conner." Jason chuckled as he shook the Red Dino Thunder ranger's hand. He had met Conner McKnight a few times living with his adopted father and was told of their adventures as Power Rangers. "How's the soccer camp's doing?"

"They're doing well. I guess I don't have to tell you which ranger I am." Conner said as he looked towards his former teacher. "Good to see ya Dr. O."

"Good to see ya too, Conner." Tommy said with a smile as he shook his friend's hand and the two men who had arrived on two of the motorcycles walked forward.

"The name's Nick, Red Mystic Ranger. Nice to meet ya man." The next man commented as he shook Jason's head before stepping back, holding his phoenix helmet to his side so it wouldn't fall.

"I noticed you drove up on a pair of motorcycles. Harley Davidson 720's right?" Jason asked with a smile as he looked past the men and at the motorcycles that shone even brighter in the sun.

"Impressive, you must be a rider" The older man said with his grey and black hair that was windblown from the ride, looking similar to his son's. "My name's Leanbow, the Mystic Wolf Warrior."

"We'll have to race sometime, see what your bikes are made of." Jason commented with a smile as he shook the older man's hand and a ginger Curley haired man walked up next.

"Name's Mackenzie Hartford, but call me Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger. Welcome to the family." Mack said as he shook the younger ranger's hand and then stepping aside for the next man.

"Seem you channel the spirit of the Dragon, much like Tommy here. It's an honor to meet you. My name's Casey Rhodes, Pai Zhua master and Red Jungle Fury Ranger. I believe you met my mentor RJ." A man with brown spikey hair said as he bowed to his counterpart.

"RJ? Of Jungle Karma Pizza? You mean he was?" Jason stuttered as he looked at Casey and then at Tommy before staring back at Casey, the veteran chuckling the whole time.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, and this is my sister, Lauren." A man in his mid-to-late twenties said as he stepped forward and shook Jason's hand.

"Also the Red Samurai Ranger." The blonde headed sister, in her late twenties, commented as she smiled at Jason and shook his hand as well.

"I guess I'm next. Nice to meet ya, I'm Troy the Red Megaforce Ranger." A young man, a little older than Jason with black styled hair, said as he shook Jason's hand. His black leather jacket ruffled a little as his arm moved inside the oversized piece of clothing.

"Did you say Megaforce? I remember hearing about you guys. You and your team brought all the past rangers together for a battle against the Alien Armada." Jason said, realization dawning on his face as he started remembering the videos he had seen at the command center.

"Well, I didn't really do all that." Troy said, trying to be humble.

"Awww come on, Troy, if it hadn't been for you we all wouldn't have our powers back." TJ said from leaning on the hood of his car. "I mean, I can even morph into the Blue Space Ranger thanks to you."

As Troy stumbled back, a young man a year or two older then Jason walked forward and shook Jason's hand.

"My name's Lucas, Red Dino Charge Ranger" Lucas said as he shook Jason's hand and then stepped back.

"Hey, Tommy, aren't we missing someone?" Cole said as he walked over to the Zeo Ranger V.

"Yeah, I was hoping he would be here by now but…" Tommy was cut off by the sound of a red 1991 Chevy Camaro pulling up past the rest of the park cars. A man about Tommy's age with brown stubble got out of the car and smiled as he walked up to the rest of the group.

"You didn't think you could leave me out of this, did ya?" Rocky DeSantos said as he walked forward and smiled, putting his fist on his hips causing his red plaid over shirt to ruffle.

"Rocky! You made it!" Tommy chuckled as he walked over and hugged his former teammate.

"What, did you think I'd let Jason hog all the glory?" The Red Mighty Morphin Ranger asked as he stepped back and then walked over to the newest ranger. "I heard you used my power coin for a while. How'd ya like it?"

"It was an honor to wield that power." Jason said as he shook the former owner of the tyrannosaurs hand. Jason had originally found the power coin of the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger in a volcano, but after being corrupted by the Demonite's Dark Materia, the power was soon lost to him. As far as he knew it still was, unless his was just a copy and the original's was in front of him. _Man what a brain twister this is._

"Alright, so the whole gang's here. Mind telling us why we're here and what's going on?" Eric said as he walked forward, a little disgruntled.

"Alpha and Jala have tracked Dark Spectar to an island with a volcano out at sea. Why we're here is because this is where our ride is parked." Jason said with a smile as he walked over to a small grey box next to the two rather large metal doors. Jason opened it and entered the passcode, before the doors began to shake and move.

"When our command center was shot out of the sky, a lot of our zords and equipment was damaged and in need of repair. We moved this zord here for repairs, and the Military team has been helping us remodel and upgrade it." Jason said as he walked foreward revealing a rather large jet that took up most of the building inside. "I present to you, the Legendary Jet Mark II."

"Wow, it looks just like the Shadow Winger." Wes said in awe as he stepped forward, marveling at the size of the zord.

"We used the Legendary Jet as a base, but started adding on equipment and upgrades using ideas from previous zords like the Shadow Winger." Jason said as he walked to a small ramp underneath the belly of the jet.

The Jet was as wide as the mile wide hanger it rested in, its twin tail fins reaching almost to the ceiling. A circular bar arched between the two fins pointing backwards into the half a mile deep hanger bay. A golden bubble seemed to top the zord's metallic silver body that was as pointed as a jet could be. Jason barely stood a third of the two circular turbines height as the part itself came to a point at the back of the jet, each resting almost at the end of the wings. The red dome on top shone almost as bright as the red paint that formed an outline on the body of the jet, followed by a black line underneath the red outline.

The rest of the rangers followed him up the ramp and walked with the new ranger into a rather large room that branched off into several other rooms. The ramp itself sat in the middle of a rectangular stairwell, with yellow and black pipes branching off every which way. Jason led them towards the back of the jet and into a rather large circular conference room. A round metal table surrounded by ten silver chairs, the inside matching each of the Legend Force ranger's color. A black sphere like object protruded from the middle of the table, as a rectangular pad with keys sat at its base.

"Sorry for the squeeze, we never expected to have this many people in here." The red Legend Force ranger said as everyone finally settled into place, some sitting in chairs, others leaning against the wall. "This is what we know so far."

A blue holographic model of an island with a rather tall volcano appeared above the orb as the room darkened. Jason walked around the table, trying to avoid stepping on anyone's feet as he looked at the 3D model.

"Alpha tracked my team's morphers to this remote island. For some reason, Dark Spectar has retreated here with a horde of Battas and two Demonite generals, Negarex and Wraith. Negarex is a clone of me when I was corrupted by the Demonite's power source Dark Materia. Wraith himself is a skilled swordsman. We've dueled quite a few times and still haven't been able to defeat each other." Jason said as he looked around the room.

"So he's like your Deker?" Jayden stated as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before looking at the red Legend Force Ranger

"Deker?" Cole asked looking towards the male samurai ranger.

"A man who was constantly wanting to duel me, he was also a Nighlok. He looked a bit like you actually." Jayden said with a smile.

"Anyways," Jason continued as 3D models of their opponents disappeared and models of the rest of the Legend Force rangers appeared. "These nine are my teammates. Kim, Harry, Brittney, Mitch, Baylee, Tim, Dan, Haylee, and Kyle. Each one using the powers of one of ya'll's generation."

"Impressive team you have there, Jace." Shane commented with his arms crossed looking at the holograms as Jason pointed them out.

"Thanks, I couldn't ask for a better one." Jason said with a smile as he looked around the room.

"Gee, thanks. Guess we know where we rank." Rocky said with a chuckle looking at the newest red ranger. That got the room laughing, Jason smiled looking around the room at the past generations of red rangers and felt proud, proud to be a part of a large family.

"Alright then. Let's get this bird off the ground and into the air. We got a team to rescue." Hunter said rather excitedly as he clapped his hands together. The rest of the red rangers agreed, and Jason led the way to the rather large cockpit. Ten seats now, each with a console and ranger color, lined the cockpit, in a v-like formation coming to a point where the green and red console rested next to each other.

Jason took his seat at the red console, as Tommy, Rocky, Conner, Wes, TJ, Jayden, Lucas, Troy, and Leanbow each took one of the nine remaining seats. As everyone began to buckle up, Jason fastened his seatbelt and started flipping switches on his console before moving for the joysticks on either side of his seat.

"Everyone buckled up?" He shouted, as everyone nodded or answered him. "How about you guys in the conference room?"

Once Jason got a confirmation, he flipped a couple more switches, before the roar of the turbines started up. A few short seconds later, the jet seemed to lift off the ground and hover as Jason gripped the controls.

"You guys tested this thing, right?" Lucas asked as he looked down from the yellow ranger console behind Jason and to his right.

"Truthfully? Not really. This is the first time we've taken it for a test flight." Jason grinned as he slowly moved the joysticks forward, causing the jet to lurch, and the tail fin to scratch the metal ceiling of the hanger. "Oops, sorry!"

"If we don't crash before we get there, remind me to get you flying lessons." Tommy said as he gripped his arm rest in the green ranger console next to Jason.

Jason merrily laughed as he guided the jet slowly out of the hanger and then over the ocean that Rocket Bluff neighbored before tilting the controls back and taking the Legendary Jet on her maiden voyage.

"What are these things?" Wraith growled as he looked at the nine tubes that now circled the room they occupied at the base of the volcano. A Batta in a brown cowboy hat was looking at a blue piece of parchment with the tubes designs on them as his fellow minion in a green army helmet tilted his head confused before he grabbed the parchment and turned it around.

"These tubes are part of my plan. My plan to regain my former glory." Dark Specter growled as he looked around the room and followed one of the pipes from a nearby tube, which glowed yellow, to the lava pit in the center of the room.

"Your former glory?" Negarex asked as he leaned against a nearby tube that glowed green.

"Yes. At this island, many years ago, Divatox tried to revive a relative of mine, Maligore. But ultimately she failed, and Maligore was destroyed by the Turbo Rangers." Dark Specter growled as he looked at his cohorts.

"And what makes you think you can succeed?" Negarex asked as he walked towards the lava pit, Wraith following his companion's example, as Dark Specter looked into the lava.

"I'm not summoning Maligore, for one. For two, I am using the power of nine rangers!" The nine mind controlled rangers walked into the room and took up position at each tube corresponding with their color. "Now, go my rangers. Take your positions and help me regain my former glory!"

Dark Specter laughed as he stepped into the lava pit, and the nine rangers slowly stepped back into the machines, glass doors sliding into place, closing them in.

"So, Tommy. When did you find time to become a dad?" Rocky asked from the blue ranger's console, behind Jason and off to his left.

"Well, um," Tommy was a little caught off guard by the question before Jason jumped in to answer.

"When my mom left me in his care. Tommy's my godfather. My biological father was Terrance Smith, Conner you know him better as Zeltrax." Jason fell silent for a moment as he recalled the events in his mind. "My mom and I thought he was dead for the longest time. But on my mom's death bed, she started believing he was alive. That was about ten years ago. In her will, she had wanted me to be put in Tommy's care. I arrived in Reefside and started living with him."

"Shortly thereafter he started training me in martial arts, and teaching me about the Power Rangers, and I refused to listen. I met Conner, Kira Ethen, and Trent during that time, and attended his and Hayley's wedding. But during that time, I just grew angry with him and my parents, wondering why me. A little over a year ago I stumbled into Tommy's lab and found his computer. That's when I learned the truth about my father and about what happened to him." Jason sighed as he leaned back in his seat, guiding the Legend Jet through the sky.

"I grew angrier with Tommy and when I found out his hand in everything and his history, I got into an argument with him. I ran away from home that day and changed my last name. Few days later I wound up in Rocket Bluff and the rest they say, is history." Jason finished his story as he kept the plane aloft in the clouds, looking out the v like window in front of him and the rest of the red rangers.

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say to that." Rocky said, scratching his head as he leaned on the console.

"I think I see where you're coming from, Jace. I used to be the same way, but my dad was never a power ranger or a monster, but I always thought he liked his business more than me. Glad we were both wrong." Wes said as he leaned back in the orange ranger's seat behind Jason to his left.

"Thanks Wes." Jason said with a smile, feeling a little bit better now knowing he hadn't been the only red ranger with father issues. He looked straight out the window, resolve showing in his eyes, and knowing that after this, he and Tommy had a lot to talk about.

"Island is coming into view. Looking for a place to land." Jayden commented as he watched the black ranger's console coming from Tommy's right.

"Roger that." Jason replied as he began to flip a few switches. "Switching to stealth mode. Shadow cloak going live."

"What's the shadow cloak?" Leanbow asked as he leered down from the pink ranger's console to Jason's left.

"It's a new tech the military has been working on. We were able to develop it and apply it to the Legend Jet. But it's still only a prototype." Jason answered as he looked out the bay windows.

Jason slowly guided the jet to a clearing that Jayden had located and brought the aircraft to land slowly and safely. When he was sure they were safe he started to flip switches turning the turbines off, and lowering the ramp.

"Not half bad if I do say so myself." Jason said with a smile as he stood up from his console.

"I've seen better." TJ teased as he chuckled and stood up from the platinum ranger's console to Jason's left. The rest of the rangers stood up and soon followed Jason out of the cockpit, and through the body of the jet and then down the metal staircase and to the soft ground below.

The assembled rangers looked around the clearing, making sure that there wasn't anything watching them before they looked at each other. The earth began to shake and a blue swirling vortex opened on the other side of the field. Lighting began to arch from it as two shadows dropped out of the blue mass. When the vortex closed the shadows were revealed to be two people of African American decent, who stood up and slowly ran forward.

The older of the two wore his braided dreadlocks into a ponytail, allowing a clear view of his face that was trying to grow facial hair. His red shirt, decorated with S.P.D. in bold black letters, blew slightly in the breeze over his black pants with red stripes. His brown eyes narrowed as he walked forward followed by his younger counterpart.

The younger African American followed in a black leather jacket, with a red number one on the back, covering his red shirt. He was a few years older than Jason, but his afro made him look younger. His brown eyes looked at his companion, doubt slightly reflected in them. His blue jeans clung to him as he walked ever closer to the group of red rangers.

"Sorry it took me so long. Had to convince Scott here it would be safe to come without his suit." The older man said as he did a hitch hikers thumb to his younger cohort.

"Yeah well when a man jumps out of a swirling vortex and tells me that he comes from a clean and better future, I tend to be a little nervous." The younger commented as he crossed his arms.

"Good to see you again, Scott." Jayden said as he walked forward. "Jason, this is Scott, Ranger Red, also called the R.P.M. Red Ranger."

"Nice to meet ya." Jason smiled as he reached out and shook the younger new comer's hand. "And you must be the S.P.D. Red Ranger."

"Former. Former Red Ranger. Sky asked me to come back and help out. Name's Jack. Jack Landor." The older African American man stated as he reached out and shook Jason's hand, before looking over at Tommy and Conner. "Good to see you guys again."

"Have, we met before?" Conner asked with a tilt of his head as he looked at the newcomer rather confused.

"Don't worry about it Conner. It's a time travel thing." Tommy said as he patted the younger ranger on the back.

"So, all we're lacking is Andros, Leo, and Aurico. Hopefully they'll be here soon." Rocky commented as he looked around the assembled group.

"Then let's head towards the volcano. Dark Specter and the Demonites will be waiting for us there." Jason smirked as he walked towards the forest edge.

A Batta in a black leather vest with a motorcycle on the back came running into the chamber with the lava pit, before running up to Wraith and squeaking rapidly.

"What does the rat want?" Dark Specter's voice shouted from the lava pit as it boiled and bubbled.

"A large group of humans have arrived on the island. It could very well be the remaining ranger, and some people he hired to help him." Wraith growled, thinking of the dishonor bring civilians into a fight. _What are you thinking Red?_

"No, I sense power in these humans." Dark Specter shouted as he crawled out of the lava pit. His body glowing red as it burned, he looked from Wraith to the tubes. He had regained most of his former looks, his head still looked human but with more of a point at the crown, rows of razor sharp teeth, lined his mouth from one end to the other. "Arise, my minions. It is time to destroy your former leader and the fools he has brought with him."

The glass in the tubes began to slide down, as the mind controlled rangers stepped out of the tubes, the mask hiding their glazed eyes from view. They turned towards the lone entrance to the chamber and began walking towards it, their marching feet thundering through the chamber as the monster smiled and followed.

As Jason and the rest of the Red rangers approached a large circular clearing at the base of the volcano, the roaring of engines reached their ears. A red rectangular surfboard, with engines attached to the sides, flew down out of the sky alongside a red bodied rectangular craft, an engine on both sides. The two crafts landed and a man in a blue jean jacket with wild hair got out of the craft as a long haired man jumped down from the surfboard craft. A man in purple pajamas climbed out of the rectangular craft and joined his comrades as they walked up to the small group.

"Sorry we're late. A meteor shower slowed us down, but I'm hoping we made it in time." The long haired man said. His blonde streaked hair hanging past the grey jacket he wore that covered his red shirt. His jacket decorated with various patches, related to space from what Jason could tell, stopped short of reaching his black belt wrapped around his waist.

"Andros, good to see ya." TJ shouted as he ran forward and shook hands with the long haired man. "Jason, meet my brother in arms, Andros the Red Space Ranger."

"Nice to meet ya." Jason reached forward and shook the older man's hand. "That must make you two Leo and Aurico." He said as he looked towards the two other men.

"The Lost Galaxy Red Ranger." The man in the light blue jeans jacket said as he reached forward, showing off more of the red shirt underneath. "Nice to meet ya."

"Red Alien Ranger. An honor to meet you." The white skinned man said, his purple pajama clothes ruffling a little as he bowed. He looked past through the two holes of the gold scale like parts of his skin that looked to be a mask. Purple spots and bars reached around his head where his hair would be, making him seem like his brain was on the outside.

"So that means we have everybody here." Lucas said as he looked around the group.

"And just in time for you to be destroyed." Negarex shouted confidently as he arrived with the remaining nine Legend Force rangers, Dark Specter, and Wraith.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Jason said as he ran forward and the rest of the red rangers formed a line between him.

"You fools would really destroy fellow humans?" Dark Specter said as he walked forward. "Let us finish this so I can get back to receiving my full power."

"Not this time Dark Specter, we'll destroy you once and for all." Andros shouted from the line, standing between Leo and TJ.

"Jason, why don't you do the honors?" Rocky said with a smile as he nodded towards the new ranger.

"With pleasure. Rangers ready?" Jason shouted as he put his arms behind his back, his feet shoulder length apart.

"Ready!" The rest of the red rangers shouted.

"It's Morphin time!" Jason shouted as he whipped his hands around to the front.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky DeSantos shouted as he held up his morpher with a tyrannosaurus designed coin in it. Red lines arched across the top of it as he held it between his hands and out in front. Red lighting began to arch across him and cover his body in red cloth. White diamonds were embroiled across his chest reaching up to his white colored neck. A red helmet was wrapped around his head with a black visor covering his eyes. White lines circled the visor with silver lines that made the white bars look like teeth. Black eyes seemed to peer out of the top of the helmet and looked down towards the grey half circle that was Rocky's mouth. Two lips seemed to puncture the grey metal but stood out less than the rest of the red suit and white gloves/boots. Red diamonds decorated around the wrist and ankles of the accessories, as a white belt circled his waist, with a red dagger dangling at his side.

"Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" Rocky shouted as he posed, his right fist punching the air.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" Aurico shouted as water surrounded him and then turned red as it covered his body. A red helmet covered his face with a gold headband above the black rectangular visor. A black and yellow v jutted from his neck but was small compared to the full body red suit he wore. An orange belt circled his waist with a gold s at the center, which allowed a black and gold dagger hanging from it. Black wrist bands with white stripes at the top and the bottom circled his wrist and ankles that matched the sheath his sword was on his back.

"Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico bellowed, grabbing his saber with his left hand as he bent his knees.

"Power Rangers, Ze, O!" Tommy Oliver shouted as he formed an L with his arms, connecting the two parts of his zeo morpher. The gold circle flashed as red lighting arched across his body. A star formed on his face as the red lighting arched from it and turned into a red helmet with a black star shaped visor. A white neck led to a small area that went from shoulder to shoulder that was white as well, but a gold bar went underneath it with etchings highlighted by a black back ground stopping it and turned the rest of the clothes to red. The red cloth covered his entire body except for the white gloves and boots. A gold belt went around his waist to go with the gold bands around the gloves and boots. A circular buckle kept the belt on and made sure the red blaster on his side dangled from the belt.

"Red Zeo Ranger!" Tommy thundered as he shifted his weight to his left foot, moving it forward as he held his arms in front of his chest.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ Johnson shouted as he put his arms out before turning them to his left before raising them in front of him. He took the turbo key and inserted it into the morpher, turning the key. Red lighting arched from the morpher as the red cloth covered his body as fast as a speeding car. A red helmet formed over his head covering his eyes with a black visor as metal bars outlined the visor with two crossing diagonally down to the grey metal area where two lips sat outlined in the helmet. Two circular lights sat above two rectangular light bars, lighting up the space in front of him. The rest of the suit covered his body as a yellow and black rectangle sat right under the white clothed neck. Two silver bands covered his arms right above the elbows that matched the rectangular belt buckle with two yellow circle lights. White gloves with black bands fit snuggly on his hands and matched his boots. The white belt wrapped around the waist, holding a red blaster at his side.

"Red Turbo Ranger!" TJ exclaimed as he bent his knees and held his arms out as if he was gripping a steering wheel.

"Let's rocket!" Andros shouted as he held his left arm across his chest and reached out with his right arm. He brought his right arm towards his rectangular morpher where a small black panel with a yellow rectangle on it flipped up. Twelve red buttons, ten with the numbers one through nine, one that looked to be an enter button and one that looked like it controlled the volume, aligned the small space. The long haired man pressed the three button twice before hitting the center five button and pressed enter. In a flash his body was covered in red cloth with a red helmet to boot. The helmet featured a black visor that was as dark as the circle above the white band that outlined the visor. White gloves and boots gave the suit a contrast of color that made it stand out as much as the bar across the chest that featured five squares, a red, blue, black, pink, and yellow one. White bands wrapped around where the arms net the chest and matched the belt that went all the way around the Space Ranger's waist. A golden buckle matched the small insignia that sat between the visor and the circle on the helmet.

"Red Space Ranger!" Andros yelled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, bending his knees slightly.

"Go galactic!" Leo Corbett shouted as he held his left arm up and pressed two fingers to the morpher held there. The roar of flames erupted as Leo brought his white gloved hands, with black zig zag lines around them, down across his face, a red helmet covering his head. A rectangular visor with circular ends covered his eyes, over a rectangular grey piece that had two lips poking out. The green eyes above the visor peered out under the yellow lines that arched at the crown of the helmet. A white colored cloth covered his neck and went down to form a shirt over Leo's torso with the same black zig zag pattern going around his stomach. Red pants went down his legs to white boots with a repeated black zig zag pattern at the top of the boots. A white belt went around his waist and connected with a golden triangle that was pointed down with a black letter v on it.

"Red Galactic Ranger!" Leo shouted as he jumped and then bent his knees as he stretched his arms out and hooked his fingers to make them look like claws.

"Lightspeed, rescue." Carter Grayson exclaimed as he crossed his right arm over his left, covering the morpher on his wrist, before he brought them close to his chest and pressed a button on the rectangular device. It flashed and beeped as he pushed a small emblem out; it spun and grew till it was as tall and as wide as he was. A red and white bars substance stretched between metal bars and molded to Carter as he slid through it. A red helmet formed around his head as a mouth piece soon covered his nose and lips before a black visor slid down and covered his face. White bars formed a x across his red clothed chest and went all the way around his body. Gold bracers circled his arms and legs just below the elbows and knees and lead to white gloves and boots. The gold belt that wrapped around his waist kept his red blaster and holster from falling to the ground.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger, Hah!" The veteran ranger cried out as he bent his knees and took a step forward with his left foot, after saluting with his right hand.

"Time for, time force!" Wesley Collins shouted as he stretched his arms out to his side, before crossing his arms in front of him like an x, and then turning his body clock wise and pressing a button, with his left hand, on his oval shaped morpher, holding his right arm up and down. In a red flash of zeros and ones (and zaps from red lighting) his body was covered in a red cloth that covered all of his body. A small area that went from his neck to the middle of his chest was white except for a rather large red arrow pointing down from his neck. The arrow matched the red one on his helmet, which broke the top of his black visored helmet, with a grey semi-circle mouthpiece covering his lips. Grey metal wraps went around his arm from his elbow to his wrist, revealing his morpher on his right arm. Two metal bands wrapped around the top of his boots just below his knees, where at his waist a black belt went around to meet a grey triangular piece that pointed down.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" Wes exclaimed as he touched his morpher again before he bent his knees, and making a gun motion with his right hand, he pointed it forward towards the Demonites.

"Quantum Power!" Eric Meyers shouted into his morpher as he held it up to his mouth. His right hand, home to his morpher, glowed red; as it flashed in zeros and ones, he shot his fist into the air and red cloth covered him. A white colored neck lead to a small triangular portion on the top of his chest that was as black as his visor. A red arrow with jiggered edges broke the black of the visor to point down towards a grey metal mouth piece where two lips poked out. The same red arrow was on the black of his chest to match the rest of his red outfit that covered his arms and legs. Black wraps wrapped around his arms from the elbow to the wrist, leaving his morpher revealed on his right arm. Two black wraps went around the tops of his red boots to match the black belt that wrapped around his waist, leading to a grey triangle buckle that pointed down to his feet.

"Quantum Ranger!" The trained soldier said as he held his morpher close to his mouth and then crossed his chest with it, as his left hand pointed towards the monsters.

"Wild access!" Cole Evens cried out as he flipped his golden morpher phone open with his right hand and turned counter clock wise. He pressed the button in the middle of the key pad with his left hand before turning clockwise and holding the phone to his right ear, and holding his left arm out. The roar of a lion filled his ears as his helmet wrapped around his head, similar to a lion biting down on it's pray. Yellow eyes peered from the crown of the helmet, above a black rectangular visor with four metal teeth like pieces pierced through from the bottom and top. Red cloth wrapped around his body, broken by golden bands that went from his neck and went diagonally across his chest to his back. A golden belt was wrapped around his waist, stopped by a buckle etched with various animals on it. Two gold bands wrapped around the top of both his white gloves and white boots. A gold lion head surrounded by a grey circle was embroiled on his chest right over his heart.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" The lion shouted as he crossed his arms in front of him in an x. He then stepped forward with his left foot as he seemed to kneel down, his right arms reaching forward with golden talons extended from his fingers, as his other hand went to his hip.

"Ninja storm, ranger form, hah!" Shane Clarke exclaimed as he shot his right arm into the air, two fingers pointing up, before bringing it down and touching his elbow with his left hand. He outstretched his left arm and pressed a button on the rectangular morpher. The golden circle with a red center began to spin like the wind as it soon wrapped around him in a red like cloth that covered his entire body. A red helmet wrapped itself around his face as a black visor dropped from a golden bar above his eyes, causing two red pieces to cover his face and mouth. Grey sleeves went from the shoulders down his arm to red bands that wrapped around his lower arm to meet golden bracelets around his wrist. White gloves covered his hands to protect them from harm as he reached for the red handled saber on his back. A black belt that wrapped around his waist and met at a golden rectangle matched the bands that went around the top of his red boots. A white circle with wings inside it was emblazed on his chest to break apart the motif of his red clothing.

"Red Ninja Storm Ranger!" The ninja shouted as he stood straight and brought his hand down to his face, two fingers on his right hand pointed into the air, his other hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Thunder storm, ranger form, hah!" Hunter Bradley cried out as he shot his right hand down then brought it up across his face, before shooting his left arm out and then pressing a button on his gold and black morpher. Two panels opened making the device look like it had wings. A golden like bug flew into the air before becoming a gold band with what seemed like horns protruding from the top. A crimson colored material extends from the band as it formed a helmet and fell onto the Thunder Rangers head. A black visor shot down to cover his eyes as two crimson pieces covered his nose and mouth. The color of the visor matched the bottom of his outfit that started from a golden belt that wrapped around his waist. Grey sleeves shot out from underneath golden rectangular shoulder pads and lead to crimson wrist wraps with golden outlines at the wrist and just below the elbow. Gold wraps marked the top of his crimson boots and stopped a gold disk from reaching to far from the knees. His crimson gloves grabbed the red and black saber on his back as he bent his knees.

"Crimson Thunder Storm Ranger!" The dirt biker exclaimed from inside his helmet, his left hand pointing two fingers into the air as he outstretched his arm, his right arm crossing his chest.

"Dino thunder, power up, hah!" Conner McKnight bellowed as he took his left arm and turned clockwise, crossing his morpher over his shoulder before turning counter clockwise and pressing the red triangle as on his red Tyrannosaurs head shaped morpher. A gold emblem of a three toed foot, surrounded by a gold circle with black inlay, appeared on his chest the rest of his body glowing white. He jumped backwards as red plates seemed to zoom in and stick to him forming a red cloth with white triangles, pointing down, going from his shoulders down his arms and down his legs from the golden belt around his waist. Gold bands wrapped around his gloved fist and around the tops of his boots. A red helmet wrapped around his head, leaving the black visor with a white outline in the form of jagged teeth. The black eyes glowed gold as it roared loudly through the clearing.

"Red Dino Thunder!" Jason's friend exclaimed as he stepped forward with his right foot and bent his knees as his right arm shot out in front of him in a fist.

"S.P.D, emergency!" Jack Landors shouted as he crossed his right arm across his chest, holding his rectangular morpher with red lights on top. He moved his arm to his side to hold the device straight up and down before shooting it straight out. A red outfit materialized in front of him as the front of the device opened, and he jumped back through the air and landing on his feet. The material of the outfit wrapped around him, forming a red and black top, the black forming a number one on his left side with a white outline dividing the red and black. The black part of the outfit covered his left arm leading to a white glove with a silver bracelet wrapped around his wrist, reflecting the red colored right arm. A silver colored belt, with a S.P.D. logo belt buckle, led the way to red bottoms with boots that were topped with silver bracelets on top of them. His red helmet covered his head, the black visor forming an almost v shaped pattern, as the silver S.P.D. badge topped it, above a smaller black v that was between the visor and the badge. Two diamond shaped lights, one on each side of the helmet went off like the police sirens of the local law enforcement.

"S.P.D. Red Ranger!" The future ranger shouted as he stood up straight, his feet shoulder length apart and his left arm shooting into the air.

"Magical source, mystic force!" Nick Russell called out after pulling out a gold flip phone, and flipping it open to a point. He pressed one, two, and then three before crossing his arms like a cross, and arching the phone through the air, forming an L with his arms, and then pointing it into the air.

"Galywit Mysto Ranger!" A voice shouted out as a red illusion flew out from a circle in the sky and came up behind the Mystic Ranger. The veteran jumped into the air and through the circle in the sky, his red outfit covering him as he came out on the other side. His red cape fluttered out from the red color with black bars forming a v on it. Gold outlines decorated his outfit leading to a gold belt that was wrapped around the older man's waist. Black bars wrapped around the top of the red gloves as well as the red boots as black bars went up and down the outfit. The helmet itself appeared as if by magic, a bird like insignia making the black visor that Nick could look out of.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" The wizard exclaimed as he crossed his arms to form the letter L, turning his body clockwise, and his face facing forward.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" Leanbow cried out as he stretched his arms straight out to his side, before crossing them in an x like pattern. He then pointed his red colored phone morpher into the air as a circle appeared above him. He jumped through it as red armor like pieces began to stick to him, silver wolfs appearing as his shoulder pieces. A red chest piece stuck to him as a gold winged v reached from the middle of the piece to his neck. A gold belt gave way to red armor pieces that reached down to his knees and wrapped all the way around his waist, while still allowing him freedom of movement. Silver pieces covered his knees and stretched down to red armored boots that ended in a point that reached up past the golden ankle bands. His arms were exposed except for a black cloth like substance that was covered with a red plate leading to a gold wrist bracelets. A red helmet covered his face divided by a black v like visor over a grey mouth piece.

"Wolf Warrior, defender of truth!" The armored knight shouted as he held his red and gold shield into the air and then brought it down to cover his chest.

"Overdrive, accelerate!" Mack Hartford bellowed as he spun his rectangular morpher before flipping it open and pressing the red button in the middle. He slid it down his arm before crossing it across his chest in his right hand. He then held it out in front of him as blue prints for his outfit and weapons appeared in front of him on holographic computer screens. The hologram exploded and then wrapped around Mack forming his red and white outfit. A large white bar went down the middle of his suit, forming two red bars on his sides. A silver oblong circle appeared on his chest with a diagonal pair of triangles pointing out the sides. Rectangular silver shoulder pads popped up on top of the red bars as silver bracelets wrapped around tops of his red gloves and boots. A silver belt clicked into place around his waist as a red helmet formed around the curly haired man's head. The black visor divided a pair of lights on top of the helmet from a rectangular grey metal that was Mack's mouth piece.

"Red Overdrive Ranger!" The explorative ranger cried as he took a step forward with his left foot, his left arm reaching down as his right formed a fist and came to rest close to his head.

"Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" Casey Rhodes shouted as he put red sunglasses over his eyes and turned counter clockwise, he then turned and put his hands on top of each other before shooting his left hand out in an open palm as his right hand came to rest close to his head. After waving his hands through the air, he pushed them forward and an illusionary red tiger came out, running through the air before the Pai Zhua master zoomed into it and a red jumpsuit wrapped itself around the man. Black tiger stripes went up and down the side of his chest before going up to his neck and down his arms. A black almost lightning bolt design stood out on his chest, contrasting to the orange plates that ran the length of his lower arm and over the top of his fist. A red helmet wrapped itself around his head and the sunglasses he wore. Three pairs of black stripes went up from the helmet and to two red ear points on his head.

"Jungle Fury Red Ranger." The martial arts master said as he bent his knees and spread his feet shoulder length apart as he raised his arms and crossing them in front of him.

"RPM, get in gear!" Scott Truman bellowed as he pulled out a chip and put it into a flip phone morpher, crossing his chest pointing the phone to the ground. He then held it close to his ear and pressed the gold bar that crossed the middle of the device. His body seemed to race down an invisible track as his body glowed white and his red outfit appeared. Two silver bars appeared over his shoulders and crossed his chest before clicking into the black belt, with a silver buckle, that wrapped around his waist. A red helmet, with a black triangular visor, wrapped around his head as the diagonal, rectangular lights lit up and blotted out the triangular yellow beak that sat above the visor. Black bracelets were wrapped around the tops of his white glove and red boots to match the color of his belt. A gold number one with what seemed like silver wings spread out, embroider his chest.

"RPM Red Ranger!" The excited pilot cried out as he bent his knees, shoulder length apart, and raised his left hand over his head as his right crossed his chest.

"Go, go samurai!" Jayden and Lauren Shiba exclaimed as they flipped open red phone like devices. They painted the kanji symbol for fire in the air before slapping it with their morpher. The siblings pressed the golden square button on their morphers as red mini kanjis rose from the ground and wrapped them in red cloth as a gold and grey katana came flying from their right allowing them to grab it. The red cloth was divided by a y shaped black bar, going towards a gold belt with a circular belt buckle. Their house crest decorated the left side of their chest as the red cloth lead the way to white gloves with black bars wrapping around the tops of them. Black bars wrapped around the top of the red boots that started bottom of the black pants. A red helmet covered their head as the kanji for flame appeared in front of their face and formed a black visor.

"Red Samurai Rangers!" The samurai siblings bellowed from the bottom of their hearts as they drew their swords and held them above their heads turning their backs to each other.

"Go, go Megaforce!" Troy Burrows cried as he pulled a tiki head like morpher from his side. He pulled the bottom of the mouth opening it, before pulling out a card. The card flashed with an image of a red helmet on it. He placed the card in the open mouth of the tiki head and then circled it above his head before closing it with his right hand. A red top covered his chest with a gold insignia divided by a gold bar, which went up to his neck, appeared as Troy jumped back and a red shadowy dragon flew towards him, covering his head with a red helmet. A black visor covered his eyes between two black dragon heads, as a gold insignia embroiled the crown. His red sleeves went all the way down to his white gloves with a black band and gold outlining. White pants started at a silver belt with a gold rectangular buckle and went all the way down to red boots with a black and gold band around the top.

"Megaforce Red Ranger!" Troy screamed out as his left leg slide across the ground, bring his body close to the ground, his left hand stretching out straight.

"Go, go dino charge!" Tyler shouted as he put a mini version of him into a yellow dinosaur gun. He then spun the barrel as he brought it in front and fired from it before following the shot. A roar followed as a tyrannosaurs swallowed the young man covering him from head to toe in red cloth. Two silver bars crossed his chest diagonally with yellow triangles making up the space between them, looking like teeth. A red t-rex head appeared over the furthest yellow triangle on his right, up to a silver metal shoulder piece with spikes poking up into the air. Red cloth went all the way down his arms to the white gloves with silver bracelets that surrounded the tops. The red cloth went all the way down his legs, past a silver belt with a rectangular buckle, to the red boots he wore. A red helmet wrapped around his head as yellow teeth descended on the black visor that took up the entire front of the helmet. A grey panel slid into place to protect Lucas' mouth as he looked up.

"Dino Charge Red Ranger!" Tyler exclaimed as he slid his right leg forward, and glared down upon the Demonite threat.

"Legendary source, ranger force!" Jason Hughes shouted as he pulled a glowing red crystal, tied to a brown leather strap, from around his neck, as his communicator watch turned into his rectangular morpher with the coin at one end, a three toed foot design etched onto the coin itself. He turned clockwise, hovering his left arm with the morpher over his right hand, and then turned counter clockwise slamming the crystal into his morpher. A dragon's roar echoed out as he jumped forward and a red shadowy dragon with four legs flew down and enveloped him. Red cloth wrapped around his body, a white v coming down from gold triangular shoulder pads stopping half way down his chest. Red cloth went down his arms to the gold bracers that wrapped around the tops of his red gloves with golden talon designs breaking between his knuckles. A gold belt wrapped around his waist, with a golden mighty Morphin morpher looking buckle, started his white pants with red triangles going down the side to his red boots with golden bracelet tops. White triangles ran down the side of Jason's arms with small metal thrusters poking up every few triangles, matching the thrusters on his legs. Golden wing outlines adorned his back as thrusters formed in the holes of the wings. A gold circle adorned the middle of his chest with a dragon head design looking ready to pop out, black inlets making the design pop. A red helmet wrapped around the Legend Force ranger's head as a black visor covered his face, being poked into by four golden teeth from both the top and the bottom. Green eyes peered from above the visor as small gold like horns prodded from the top. A grey rectangular mouth piece formed where Jason's lips would be.

"Legend Force Red Ranger!" Jason cried out as he posed, stepping forward with his left foot, turning his body sideways, leaning forward, as if ready to pounce on his pray.

"Power Rangers!" All the Red Rangers shouted together as they stood straight, putting their hands on their hips, spreading their feet shoulder length apart a red explosion arising behind them.

"Very impressive, but you forget, Reds, I have my own ranger team. Morph my rangers." Dark Specter growled as he raised his hand into the air.

"Yes, Lord Specter." Jason's team said in unison as Mitch, Brittney, Harry, and Kim stepped forward in front of the other rangers.

"Legendary source, ranger force!" Jason's team repeated the ranger's cry as they turned clockwise; covering their morpher with their right hands before turning clockwise and pressing a red triangular button on their various zord faced morphers.

A blue illusionary triceratops stampeded next to Mitch before encircling him in blue cloth, covering his caramel skin. A blue helmet wrapped around the shorter ranger's black haired head as a black visor fell into place. Three gold horns seemed to protrude above the visor, hiding hazel eyes underneath, and the green eyes that made the triceratops face. A grey metal mouth piece made up Mitch's lips, leading down to the blue covered chest. White triangles went down from Mitch's neck to the white gloves, with golden bracers, and gold triangles between the knuckles to act like talons. Small metal thrusters protruded every now and then from the triangles that ran up and down his arms and legs. A gold belt wrapped around the young man's waist and made way to white pants that had blue triangles going down the legs. Blue boots with golden bracelets round the top landed on solid ground as a golden circle with a triceratops head like design appeared on his chest.

"With the power of Dino Thunder, Blue Legend Force Ranger!" Mitch Rivas exclaimed as he bent his knees and slid his left foot forward, bending his fingers into claws.

A yellow bird illusion flew down and flew beside Kim before wrapping itself around her. Yellow cloth covered her chest and went down her arms to yellow gloves with silver bracelets surrounding the tops. Yellow boots with matching silver tops were at the bottom of black pants that went all the way to a silver belt that went around her waist, ending in a silver looking mighty Morphin morpher looking buckle that also made way for a yellow skirt that went to her knees. A yellow helmet wrapped around her long red haired head as a black visor in a v like formation covered her hazel eyes. Two red eyes peered above a silver triangle piece that topped off the visor to act like a beak. A pair of gold wing etchings appeared on her back followed by a pair of metal thrusters. Smaller versions appeared on a few of the black triangles that went down to her arms from her shoulders and from the yellow triangles that went down the side of her legs. A bird like face with wings appeared in a gold circle with black in lining. The three gold triangles on her gloves looked more like talons then decorations.

"With the power of the Mystic Force, Yellow Legend Force Ranger!" Kim Schmeltzer bellowed from the bottom of her heart as she spread her arms out and bent her knees, as wing like decorations appeared stretching from her gloves to her back.

As Harry streaked down a path, the howl of a wolf accompanied him as a black illusion wrapped around him. Black cloth substances covered his chest and went all the way down to his gold topped white gloves. A gold belt went around his waist, ending in a mighty Morphin morpher looking buckle, and making way for his white pants that went all the way down to his black boots with gold tops. Four golden triangles decorated his gloves as a gold emblem of a wolf decorated his chest, as a black helmet formed around his head. A black visor with gold outlines made it visible amongst the black as a silver nose design formed on top. Red eyes seemed to peer above the visor, that covered the hazel eyes underneath and the rectangular grey mouth piece underneath it. White triangles traveled down his arms as a hand full of small metal thrusters appeared, matching the ones that sat on the black triangles going down his pants.

"With the power of RPM, Black Legend Force Ranger!" Harry Lowry cried out as he spread his feet shoulder length apart before slamming his open hands into the ground before raising them to eye level.

A pink wildcat illusion chased after Brittney before it wrapped itself around her, covering her in pink. A pink cloth covered her chest, as well as the rest of her light tan skin, as a gold cat like design appeared surrounded by a gold circle. Black triangles went down her arms to her pink gloved hands. Silver bracelets contrasted the four gold triangles that dotted between her knuckles, looking like claws. A silver belt wrapped around her waist as a pink skirt extended to her knees covering the black pants that went down to her pink boots with silver tops. Pink triangles made a trail down the side of her legs as small metal thrusters appeared in a few of them and more appearing on her arms. A pink helmet wrapped around her long hair and formed a face of a wildcat. Two golden ears appeared at the crown of the helmet over a pair of green eyes. A black visor covered her blue eyes as a grey metal mouth piece covered the rest of her face.

"With the power of the Lost Galaxy, Pink Legend Force Ranger!" Brittney Treadaway exclaimed as she shot her left arm out, bending her knees slightly while they were shoulder length apart.

"Neo Legend Force!" The four rangers shouted as they stood straight, their residue energy causing a colorful explosion behind them.

"Military Force, ranger source!" Baylee and her team said as they pulled out their rectangular phones. They held it in their right hands crossing their chest holding it close to their heads. They then turned clockwise pulling the phones to their side before extending it out as far as their arms would go. A phone screen popped up, as they pressed the numbers three, three, and five as it beeped and flashed.

Green dots formed in front of Baylee and formed the shape of a human as she jumped back and flew down a tunnel before landing on her feet and kneeling. The green dots zoomed down and wrapped around her caramel colored skin covering her from head to toe in green cloth. A black belt wrapped around her waist as a metal circular buckle clicked into place, the U.S. Marine's symbol appearing on it. Her chest was covered in green as a white v started from the middle of her chest and arched up to the silver triangular shoulder pads that came from her neck. White triangles went down her arms to the green gloves, with silver bracelets, right under her elbow. White triangles went down the side of her legs to her green boots, with matching silver bracelets, under her knees. A green helmet wrapped around her head as a black visor in the form of a v closed over her hazel eyes. As the silver mouth piece moved into place the Marine Corp's insignia popped up at the crown of her helmet. The same insignia emblazoned the middle of her chest as silver bracelet's clicked into place at the top of her green boots.

"With the power of Lightspeed, Green Marine Ranger!" Baylee Tisdale cried out as she stood straight, her gloved hands pointing into the air. Two red diamond shaped lights, one on each side of her head, went off as if police sirens were right around the corner.

Bright silver colored dots appeared in front of Dan as he pushed off and flew backwards, landing in a crouching position as the platinum dots wrapped around his light skin and formed a bright silver cloth. A platinum helmet wrapped around his dark haired head and covered his brown eyes as a black oval like visor clicked into place. The emblem of the United States Coast Guard popped up on the top of the helmet in gold to match the same emblem that appeared on his chest. Black wristbands went around the tops of his brightly metallic gloves to match the same kind of bands that went around the top of his metal boots. A black v like design went down half way of his chest, pointing towards the black belt that wrapped around his wide waist and clicked into place. The Coast Guard insignia appeared on the gold circular buckle as a metal mouth piece moved into place.

"With the power of Overdrive, Coast Guard Platinum Ranger!" Dan Hinton cried out as he bent his knee and lowered his body, his right fist going up to eye level as he turned counter clockwise. Four red diamond lights, two on each side of his head, went off as if in response to Baylee's sirens.

Tim shoved off the ground and flew back as orange dots followed him down the path and covered his light skinned body in orange cloth. The orange cloth wrapped around his arms and legs leading to the orange gloves and boots that covered his hands and feet. Gold bands wrapped around the tops of the gloves, as a white belt clicked into place and a gold buckle popped up. The emblem of the Navy appeared in the buckle, to match the gold insignia on his chest, taking up part of the white v that pointed down from his neck. An orange helmet wrapped around the black hair that was in need of a haircut as a rectangular visor, as black as night, dropped over Tim's caramel colored eyes and glasses. The U.S. Navy's emblem appeared atop the helmet as six red diamonds, three on each side sounded out.

"With the power of Jungle Fury, Navy Orange Ranger." Tim Huckaby bellowed as he stood straight and saluted with his right arm, looking towards the other power rangers.

Haylee spread her arms as she flew back and dark yellow dots followed her, wrapping her light tan skin in amber like cloth. The dark yellow cloth covered her chest as a black v divided the cloth, allowing it to go down her arms to dark yellow gloves with silver wristband tops. A black belt wrapped around her waist, clicking into a silver circle buckle with the emblem of the United States Army on it. Amber colored pants went all the way down to her amber colored boots with silver bands around the top. An amber helmet wrapped around her blonde hair as a black triangle visor covered her green eyes. A grey mouth piece fell into place as the emblem of the Army popped up on her helmet and on her chest.

"With the power of S.P.D., Amber Army Ranger!" Haylee Treadaway shouted as she turned to her left, bending her knees slightly, and making pretend guns with her hands, pointing to the sky. Eight sirens, four on each side, went off to fill the silence of the plateau.

Kyle jumped through the air as he flew backwards, dark blue dots, following him down the tunnel and wrapping his light colored skin in a flurry of blue. The dark blue cloth covered his chest as a white v split his chest; as the rest of the cloth went down to match his gloves. Gold bands wrapped around the tops of the gloves to match the bands around the tops of his navy blue boots. A white belt wrapped around before clicking into a gold buckle with the emblem of the U.S. Air Force appearing on it. The same insignia appeared on his chest in gold before appearing at the top of his dark blue helmet. A black square like visor covered his face and his brown eyes, before being pierced by a grey mouth piece to cover his mouth. Ten red diamonds, five on each side of his head, blared out, answering the call to battle.

"With the power of Turbo, Navy Air Force Ranger!" Kyle Lilley cried out as he bent his knees and turned towards his right, pointing his fingers in the air like they were guns.

"Military Rangers!" All five of the armed forces rangers shouted out as they stood straight, their energy causing an explosion behind them to match their colors.

"Remember guys, that's my team we're fighting." Jason said as all the red rangers stood shoulder to shoulder, looking at their foes.

"Right." The veteran rangers replied to the new recruit.

"Attack!" Dark Specter roared as his minions and the red rangers charged into the fight.

Jayden and Lauren drew their katanas and blocked Wraith's blades from coming down on them, before repelling them.

"Out of my way, fools" The Demonite general roared.

"You may look like a samurai, but you have a lot to learn." Jayden commented as he stood straight and pointed his blade to the ground, putting a hand on his hip.

"Let's get him Jayden." Lauren shouted as she charged forward her blade in the air, her brother following in his sister's stride.

"Red ranger!" Negarex roared as he charged forward before being blocked by Conner's tyrannous staff and Rocky's power saber.

"Not so fast, you pale imitation of Doctor O." Conner smirked inside his helmet before deflecting the copy's rapier.

"Let's teach this fool the power of the Tyrannous." Rocky smiled inside his helmet as him and the younger ranger charged towards their opponent.

"Let's tag team this fool." Jason grinned inside his helmet as he looked over at his godfather.

"Let's show him what we got." The veteran ranger commented as he looked towards his godson. Jason and Tommy charged Dark Specter, shouting their shared battle cry, Jason's red and silver sabers glinting in the sunlight as Tommy's zeo sword was held diagonally across his chest.

"Let's show this guy the power of Ninjas." Shane shouted as him and Aurico charged the black Legend ranger. Shane and Aurico drew their sabers and began repelling attacks from Harry's Wolf lance and pushed him back.

"Let's show her the power of experience." Wes bellowed as he charged towards the female Legend Ranger.

"Right on." Cole cried out as he charged next to his comrade in arms. Wes drew his Chrono Sabers, blocking Brittney's blast from her Wildcat Bow, as Cole got in close and punched her in the stomach with his Lion's Fist.

"Let's see that shield of his hold up to our magic, dad" Nick said as he looked over towards his father, the knight. Mitch kept blocking attacks from Nick's mystic saber with his Tricera shield as Leanbow kept firing blast from his wolf shield, trying to avoid hitting his son.

"Show me you can actually use that clumsy thing." Hunter teased as him and the Lost Galaxy ranger charged the yellow ranger. Kim's smaller Garuda daggers were making easy work of Hunter's saber as Leo brought his quasar saber down on one of the smaller blades.

"I won't take it easy on ya, just because you're a girl." Eric bellowed as he pulled his blaster from the holster on his side. Baylee used her green and white Lightspeed lance to repel attacks from Eric's quantum blaster, as she fought back against Carter's lance.

"Careful you don't get me." Carter stated as he looked back towards his teammate.

"Sorry." The quantum ranger stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kyle shot blast after blast from his Turbo Hand Canons towards the red S.P.D. ranger and the Red Turbo ranger as they zig zagged towards the newer ranger. They got in close and disarmed him before pushing him back with their left fist.

"Let's show him our need for speed." TJ commented as he looked towards the future ranger.

"Right on." Jack replied as they charged forward again.

"This little lady is good with those axes" Scott mentioned as he was pushed back from the amber ranger.

"Then let's turn the tide." The ranger from outer space stated as he drew his drill saber. Soon Haylee was put on the ropes as the red R.P.M. ranger and red Space ranger used their sabers to batter the younger ranger against the wall. Dan seemed to roar as he pushed the Dino Charge ranger and Megaforce ranger to the ground and stood over them, being the tallest of the Legend Force rangers, standing over six feet tall.

"How'd we get stuck with the giant?" The younger of the two asked.

"That's ok, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Troy stated as he kicked out, Tyler following his example, and tripped the Platinum ranger to the ground.

Tim blasted Casey in the chest with his Rhino Gauntlet before blocking an attack from Mack with the blade attachment and pushing them back.

"He fights like a Phi Zhua master," Casey grumbled as he held his arm across his stomach.

"Then let's try some good ol' fashion random assaults." The former android said as he charged forward and dodged an attack from Tim's blade, countering with several strong punches to the younger ranger's chest, sending him flying through the air.

"Nice," Casey said with a smile as he gave Mack a high five.

Tommy and Jason kept slashing Dark Specter on his arms and legs as they pushed him back into the volcano lair. Dark Specter's saw-tooth sword was soon sliced in two by Tommy's Zeo saber as Jason brought down his Dragon sabers and sliced the villain across the chest, causing him to stumble back to the edge of the volcano pit.

"Battas! Keep these fools busy while I regain my strength." The former monarch ordered as he crawled into the pit as a swarm of black and red winged humanoids came running into the chamber.

"Man these guys are annoying." Jason turned his back to Tommy, making them stand back to back as they looked around at the henchmen of the Demonites.

"You should have met the putty patrols." Tommy chuckled as he charged forward and began slicing and kicking the minions in the chest. Jason followed as he blocked attacks with one of his sabers and sliced his foes up with the other one.

Jayden and Lauren tag teamed Wraith, causing the Demonite to stumble as his chest smoked from the continued slashing he had received from the samurai. He growled as he extended his left arm forward, katana in hand, and purple beams shot out, exploding behind the siblings. They jumped into the air and cartwheeled to the monster before slashing him a couple more times.

"You think you fools can defeat me? Not even the Red ranger can beat me." The honor bound Demonite growled as he looked at his opponent.

"Then good thing we're two red rangers." Jayden said as he opened the circular buckle and pulled out a red disk with black designs on it, his sister following suit.

"Let's finish this." Lauren said as she slid the disk on her katana and spun it. "Fire smasher!" The female ranger cried out as her and her brother's katana changed size and shape, becoming giant red blade's that were bigger than their owner's, yet the samurai seemed to be wielding them with ease. They charged the swordsman, yelling at the tops of their lungs.

Negarex growled as he tried to fend off the red ranger's assault with his thinner rapier, but was failing at it. Conner hit the copy of Jason in the side with the head of his staff, the jaws closing on the man.

"Hey, Rocky, catch." The Dino Thunder ranger bellowed as he threw the Demonite into the air.

"Nice toss, Conner." Rocky answered as he slashed their foe four times, hitting him in different spots each time before sending their opponent towards the base of the volcano.

Baylee was panting as she knelt on the ground, looking towards the Quantum and Lightspeed rangers. She stood up again, growling, clutching her lance before charging forward again.

"I'm ending this." Eric growled as he held his blaster out and took aim, once she was in position he pulled the trigger, a rather large red bolt shooting from the mouth of the T-rex shaped head blaster. The bolt connected, causing a large explosion to catapult the green ranger into the air as Carter came down from the sky, the tip of his blade glowing red as he brought it down on the female. Baylee landed on the ground, returning to her normal clothes, the green mask cracking before disappearing from her face.

Harry howled like a wolf, slashing his lance through the air, bringing it down as a purple crescent sped towards the Alien and Ninja ranger. Shane jumped to the left as Aurico jumped to the right, before they cartwheeled and stood up.

"Shadow Ninja technique, double slash." Both red rangers said as a door with black bars and red squares seemed to close around the black ranger, causing shadows to shine. The two red rangers seemed to come from all directions as they sliced the legend ranger before the blinds disappeared and the younger ranger was sent flying to the ground, powering down. The black mask on Harry's face began to crack and break before it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Let's take this up a notch. Super Mega Mode." Troy bellowed out as he pulled out a red and black flip phone and opened it up. He pulled out a red humanoid looking key before flipping it and putting it in the middle of the phone. He turned it causing the top of the phone to pop apart in the shape of white cutlasses in the shape of an x.

Black cloth covered Troy as the same white crossed cutlasses appeared on his chest. A red vest with gold trimming appeared over the black suit. A gold belt wrapped around his waist, clicking into place with a rectangular gold buckle. Red boots with silver cuffs went up his black pant legs, matching the same cuffs that went around the white gloves Troy wore. A red helmet replaced Troy's current one as the same white insignia appeared above the black visor that was rather oval shaped with two bars going down the side of his mask.

"Let's see how you handle this." Troy said as he rolled his head back, his red and grey saber resting on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, let's do this." Tyler exclaimed as he punched his open palm, drawing his weapon.

Both red rangers charged, Troy firing his red and blue blaster at the rather large silver ranger, causing him to stumble back. Tyler used his Tyranno fangs, punching Dan into the sky as the pirate themed ranger jumped down and slashed the giant across the chest before landing on the ground. As Daniel landed he powered down, the silver mask that covered his eyes cracking and disappearing forever.

Mitch seemed to be holding off the assault of the two Mystic Force rangers with ease, causing them to stumble back. He chuckled as he lowered his shield, and even though he was shorter than his opponents, he seemed to glare down at them.

"This little guy's tougher than I thought." Nick panted as he knelt and looked towards the blue ranger.

"Remember, it doesn't matter the size of the opponent, it's the strength of their heart. And he has a very strong heart. But let's show him how hot our hearts burn." The Wolf Warrior commented as he stood back up and walked forward, his son following suit. They drew their swords and charged the younger man.

Mitch just laughed as he held his shield up and blocked an attack he thought was coming from the Wolf Warrior, but was stunned to see it come from the younger Mystic ranger. He drew his blue blaster to fire at the warrior, but was blocked by the shield. The older of the two red's brought his sword across Mitch's chest sending him flying into the air and hitting the volcano wall behind him. As the Blue Tricera ranger slid to the ground, his outfit disappeared and the blue mask cracked before turning to dust.

Haylee flailed with her axes against the two veteran rangers before being disarmed by them, her axes sent flying into the air.

"Now's our chance." Andros commented as his drill began to spin and he pushed it forward into Haylee's chest sending her flying backwards.

"Let's see her keep up with this." The red R.P.M. ranger stated as he sped behind her and holding his blade across his chest seemed to slice the Amber ranger in two. The military ranger landed hard on the ground as she returned to normal, her dark colored mask cracking before exploding into dust.

"Time to take this rookie down." Casey commented as he pulled out an orange and white device, pressing a button on it, causing metal claws to pop out. The red of his outfit changed to white as the black changed to red, six metal thrusters (three on each side of his chest) popped up on the tiger stripes. Red shoulders pad popping out slightly. "Jungle Master Mode!"

"Right on," Mack smiled inside his helmet, seeing his predecessor access his higher mode. Mack roared his battle cry as he charged the orange ranger, tackling him in the chest and pushing him back, their feet kicking up dirt and debris. The Overdrive ranger tossed the rookie into the air as Casey jumped up using the thrusters on his side. He then spun in the air hitting the younger ranger with the metal claw and sending him smashing into the ground, causing a small crater to from around him. As Tim powered down, the mask that controlled him cracked and disintegrated to dust before the younger ranger groaned from the pain of being smashed into the ground.

"Yeah, good job!" Casey said as he gave Mack a high five, before a low five.

"Sorry, little lady. But this is gonna hurt you more than it will me." Cole exclaimed as he dodged another bolt from Brittney's pink and white bow, pink bolts firing from the mouth of the Wildcat. He got in close and punched her to the ground.

"Cole, step back. Chrono slash!" Wes bellowed as he came from the sky, holding the saber in his left hand into the sky, as his other saber was held out to his side. A red clock appeared behind him before appearing around Brittney. He brought both sabers down and across at the same time, slicing the pink ranger twice. As he landed the young lady powered down, her pink mask exploding into pink dust.

"Let's show him what experience can do." Jack shouted as he drew his twin blasters connecting them together. He took aim and fired red bolt after red bolt at the dark blue ranger, causing the younger ranger to stumble back.

"Time to show you the real power of Turbo." TJ cried out as he ran forward. He began to spin like a tornado, his saber pointed towards the Air Force ranger. The blade slashed the young man many times before sending him flying, smoke and spark emanating from his costume. Kyle's suit powered down as the dark blue mask that was controlling him was destroyed for good.

"Hunter, you ok?" Leo asked as he knelt over the crimson ranger, bent on his hands and knees.

"Yeah, but this girl's tough. I think she'd give Tori a run for her money." Hunter panted as he slowly stood up again.

"Jason has a good team. We can rest easy knowing the fate of the world is left in their hands, but first we have to free them from Dark Specter's control." Leo stated as he stood up next to his comrade. "Let's finish this."

Kim jumped into the air, spreading her wing attachments and laughed evilly as she swooped down to attack the Galaxy ranger. He held his saber up and blocked the attack, but was pushed back, kicking up rocks and dirt. Hunter charged and jumped over the older man and landed on Kim's back, pushing her to the ground. They stood back and charged energy to their blades before sending the energy flying towards the yellow ranger, causing a huge explosion and sending her back into the air. As Kim came crashing down, her energy ran out and she returned to normal, the yellow psycho ranger mask turning to dust.

Wraith was sent flying by a hit from both the red samurai ranger's zanbatos, causing him to land next to his defeated comrade. He quickly stumbled up, grunting before pulling Negarex to his feet.

"Looks like Dark Specter's plan failed." The Demonite general panted as most of the red rangers soon congregated on the last two assailants.

"Luctor won't be happy about this." Negarex huffed as he held his right shoulder, chest smoking and sparking.

"No, he won't. Let's retreat for now." The veteran Demonite suggested as him and his cohort ran away into the forest.

"They got away." Tyler stated as he pointed in the direction the Demonites had fled.

"Let them go, we have bigger fish to fry." Wes commented as he put a hand on the younger ranger's shoulder before looking towards the volcano.

Jason flew as high as he could inside the chamber, using the small thrusters attached to his suit. He spun and kicked, using the extra speed to his advantage.

"You're gonna have to let me borrow those sometime, Jace." Tommy commented as he threw a Batta into small group of attacking minions.

"Sorry, dad. I'm a little attached to them" Jason chuckled as he threw Mach speed punches into a small group of Battas sending them into the wall.

"Remind me to help ya with your jokes, too." The veteran ranger said as he finished the last of his Battas, rolled over the back of it and kicking it in the chest, causing it to backflip to the ground.

Jason tripped his last Batta before pile driving it into the ground. Another Batta crawled over and tapped the ground three times before throwing a hitch hikers thumb over his shoulder. Jason just looked at the underling before punching it in the face. He stood up and dusted his gloves off, looking around at the fallen foes.

"Nice job, kid." Tommy commented as he walked over and patted Jason on the shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." The red legend force ranger said with a smile. Suddenly the volcano began to shake as the lava pit rumbled and bubbled. The two rangers began to stumble and kneel to the ground. "I think it's time to get out of here."

"Good idea." The zeo ranger agreed as they ran towards the entrance and out of the cave to join the other red rangers.

"Tommy, Jason, glad to see you're ok. What happened to Dark Specter?" Conner asked as he looked between the two rangers.

"I'm right here!" Dark Specter's voice roared out as the top of the volcano exploded, the monarch restored to his former form, rose out of the top and looked down at the rangers. "I am back! And with my full powers, I will easily destroy you fools."

"Oh no, what do we do?" Troy asked as he looked between the former rangers for advice.

"He's bigger than the Legend Jet's megazord mode. I wish I had my Legend mode." Jason grumbled, feeling despair wash over him.

"Legend mode? What's that?" Rocky asked, looking toward the youngest of the red rangers.

"It's a higher strength mode, like Casey's jungle master mode or Troy's Super Mega Mode. Everyone on my core team has access to it, but me." Jason stated as he looked between the red rangers.

"What if we gave Jason our powers?" Nick commented as he stepped forward and looked to his left and right.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Jayden added as he looked around the group.

"Guys wait, what if it doesn't work? What if it isn't enough to defeat Dark Specter?" Jason asked, stumbling back from the group, unsure rather he could do it or not.

"Jason, we've all been where you have before. We've been faced with odds some thought were impossible. But through it all we had our friends and teammates by our side, and we took down anyone that threatened our homes and our planet. And now it's your turn." Tommy said as he put his left hand on Jason's shoulder. The younger man looked between all the red rangers assembled, all of them legends in their own right. He swallowed his fear before nodding and looking straight at his godfather.

"Alright team, all in." Shane commented as all the red rangers reached in and put their hands ether on Jason's shoulders, head, arms or chest. Jason breathed out closing his eyes, focusing on collecting the energy that was granted to him by the Alpha Flame Crystal.

_Everyone is counting on me. So please Flame, respond to their call, and give me the strength to destroy Dark Specter once and for all. _Jason thought as he slowly began to feel his body pulse with energy. A red light began to emanate from all the red rangers around him as they slowly returned to their normal clothes, causing Jason to shine even brighter.

"What? What is this light?" Dark Specter roared as he covered his red eyes to protect them from the intensity of the light.

"Super Legend Mode!" Jason cried out as he felt his body reach its limit. The red of his outfit turned white, as the white of his outfit turned red. A gold chest piece that covered the top half of his chest attached itself to him, black etchings revealing a lightning bolt going down the middle of it. Gold straps reached around to the back of the armor piece, leaving holes for his thrusters to stick out. The energy caused the thrusters to grow a little in size, as two gold plates attached themselves over his gloves and wrapped around his lower arm. He clinched his fist and looked up at the former monarch as he stretched his arms out to his side.

"With the power of legends, Red Legend Mode Ranger!" The newest ranger shouted as he punched his left fist into his open right palm.

"You think your little power up can still defeat me?" The grand monarch of evil roared as he looked down at the human.

"I don't think, I know." Jason bellowed as the thrusters on his back ignited, sending him into the air. He stretched his left arm out and concentrated. "Space drill saber."

Jason's lower left arm was soon covered in a blue rectangle piece as his hand was covered with the drill of the Space ranger's saber. He charged right to the middle of Dark Specter's chest, urging the drill to pierce the hard skin. The drill spun at a high rate of speed, puncturing the monster's shell.

"Owww! That hurt!" The giant exclaimed as he stumbled back, his ten story size making Jason look quite small.

"This is gonna hurt more." The red legend ranger stated as he entered Dark Specter's volcanic body and made his way to the center.

"Ninja Hawk Blaster!" Jason shouted as he extended his right hand. The gold armor piece was surrounded by a red hawk head with a yellow beak as a small black cannon piece jutted out over his hand. A gold turbine rested on his arm, connecting it to the barrel and the hawk head. The turbine began to spin as the end of the barrel glowed red. "Fire!"

The energy blast fired up through the monsters body, causing the monster to growl and roar as his body began to quake before a red energy beam burst from the former monarch, his body cracking.

"No!" Dark Specter roared as his body was turned to rubble, and Jason flew out, his thrusters pushing him forward. He flew towards his friends on the ground and landed with ease, returning to his normal ranger mode, before powering down and returning to civilian clothes. He panted as he looked around.

"Not bad for a newbie, huh?" He chuckled as the rest of the red rangers ran forward to congratulate him.

"How did I know, his plan was going to fail?" Luctor growled as he looked down at the Batta in the police hat, cleaning the steps. The Batta looked up and ran away to the Battas wearing an army helmet, a Native American headdress, the biker's vest, a hard hat, and a cowboy hat. They looked between each other and seemed to cheer before singing in their unintelligible language as the Batta in the army helmet formed the shape of a Y with his body. The Batta in the hard hat formed an M with his body, as the Batta in the cowboy hat formed a giant letter C. The Batta in the headdress formed the letter A as the Batta in the police hat stood straight with his arms in the air.

"Enough!" Wraith roared as he walked in and the Battas dismissed. "Lord Luctor that fool is no match for…"

"Oh shut it Wraith, now is not the time." Lust cooed as she looked from the Demonite Lord to the two returning soldiers.

"Will we have to fight those reds again?" Negarex asked as he walked in, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh is the fake scared of some little red rangers?" Envy chuckled as he covered his beak with his feathered hand.

"Why you!" Negarex exclaimed as he went to draw his rapier, but was stopped by a shout from the Demonite's master.

"Stop this! No more bloodshed will be done today. For now I need to rest." Luctor growled as he relaxed into his throne.

"Yes, Lord Luctor." Everyone responded as they bowed towards their master and turned to leave.

"So everyone's alright?" Hunter asked as he looked at Jason.

"Yeah, Jala and Alpha are treating them in the medical room for any traces of Dark Specter's influence." Jason said as he looked around at the team he had fought side by side with.

"That's good. You wouldn't want any of that stuff hanging around in them." Andros commented as he looked at the newest red ranger.

"Thank you again, everyone. Without you guys I would have never been able to get my team back, or to take down Dark Specter." Jason smiled as he looked around the former red rangers.

"Anytime Jace, if you ever need us, we're just a call away." Conner stated with a smile as he patted his young friend's back.

"Yeah, if the Demonites are ever too much for you guys. We're always here to give ya some advice." Rocky chuckled as he looked around at the group of rangers.

"Well, guess we should be on our way. I still have to get Aurico back to Aquitar." Leo pointed out as he looked around at the rangers he had come to call brothers.

"That would be appreciated, Leo." Aurico commented from inside his suit. He had powered back up to preserve the rest of the water he had in his skin.

"Well then, bring it in guys." TJ said as he reached his hand in and held it flat. The rest of the red rangers piled their hands on top of each other.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Tommy smirked as they looked around each other. "Rangers together, brothers forever!"

The red rangers repeated the phrase before they tossed their hands into the air, their backs turned to the sunset with the orange sky. They walked their separate ways all laughing and talking.

_Robert F. Hughes_

_A.k.a. Robbie Hughes_

_robyhughes91 _

_214-600-0211_


End file.
